


A Very Dramione Week

by JLPierre, LightofEvolution



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Heat Stroke, Hot Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPierre/pseuds/JLPierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofEvolution/pseuds/LightofEvolution
Summary: Summary: It’s hot. Too hot. And these two are getting even hotter in their attempts to cool down.





	1. Monday Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the beginning: This naughty little one-shot is a proof for how amazing the Dramione community is. It started with a little comment by PierreJ92 and somehow developed into a live writing session in a chat. Back and forth we wrote, spontaneously, and with the others cheering and encouraging us. Then, we decided: it was so much fun, let’s publish it. And here it is, the first collab between PierreJ92 and LightofEvolution.
> 
> A huge shout-out to all the lovely ladies over in the Room of Hidden Things - may the ice buckets be with you <

* * *

 

**Monday Heat**

* * *

 

Hermione peeled off her robe when Draco removed his shirt as the lines of his muscles glistened with perspiration, his silver scars dancing in the sunlight. Her eyes trailed the darkened hair on his stomach, leading up to a smirking grin that she wanted to punch.  
  
"Something you like, Granger?"

"You wish, Malfoy. They say things expand with rising temperatures. Can't see that so far."

"Oh trust me, Granger, I expand _far bigger_ than you might think." His hands folded over as his muscles contorted and his blond hair fell down. She despised how attractive it made him. "You're ogling again."  
  
Her cheeks flushed brighter than the red they were. "No, I am not."  
  
Draco moved closer, his aftershave expelling from his skin far more in the heat, and Hermione couldn't help but feel intoxicated by it. "It's okay to look at a masterpiece; art is for viewing."  
  
"You're so full of yourself," Hermione snarled

"Wait a bit and then _you_ will be full of myself!"

She snorted, barely containing her laughter. "Your ego overheats this already hot room. But I've got something against that here..." Hermione produced a bowl of ice cubes from behind her.

"You'd make all my dreams come true if you come here and trace my body with that," he said, his hand reaching out for her wrist. A current of electricity bounced off their bodies in the close proximity. "Do it, Granger. Make. Me. Wet."

"Shouldn't that be my line?" she grinned;  her fingers reached for a cube.  Before he could voice more instructions, she pushed Draco down onto the bed. "You should better lay down. This is going to make _your_ knees weak."

"Shouldn't that be my advice?" Draco smirked as he did what she wished. "I'll let you be in control for now. I know how lions like to be the Kings of the Jungle."  
  
Hermione watched him fold backwards. "I am the King."  
  
"A princess, maybe. But I assure you, I am the King," his hands tugged her down as she fell on top of him. "Now let me show you why." 

The following kiss only added to Hermione's heat, spreading it through her whole body and taking residue especially between her legs. He quickly divested her from the thin shirt she wore. In fact, she got so distracted by him that she had no idea how she suddenly was on her back, and Draco kneeled beside her.

"I wonder," Draco growled into her ear, his knee widening her legs below him.  
  
"What?" Hermione said, nervously.  
  
His hand slowly pressed down on the top of her thigh, his fingers slowly crawling between her legs, his finger sweeping over her soaked cotton knickers.  
  
"I wondered how much you wanted this." His eyes changed to steel, a dark cloud shifting over that she knew to be lust. "But you want his as much as I."

"I guess you have to find that out on your own." Hermione realised how husky her own voice sounded. When his fingers continued their journey, trailing the seam of her knickers, she couldn't suppress a moan.

"So hot," Draco whispered in admiration. With a swift wandless spell, an ice cube landed in his hand. His eyes darkened as he smirked mischievously. Captivated by his gaze, the brunette gasped when the ice touched the skin between her navel and her pubic-mound.

She couldn't help but clench her eyes and gasp for air as the ice cube ventured to a place that cool shouldn't be.  
  
The stubble of his cheek brushed over her thigh, and it took her a moment to realise that he was pulling her drenched knickers from her with his teeth.  
  
"Holy Morgana and all things..." Hermione let out, the back of her hand pressed against her forehead as she tried to compose herself.  
  
It was all in vain. The ice ventured over her aching bud, but it was when his hot breath breezed over the cold that her sensations felt on fire. Her hips rose all on their own, and all she felt was his firm hand push them, as his fingers spread out over her stomach.  
  
"Let me make you _melt_ ," Draco darkly said, before his tongue swirled over the path of the ice cube, drinking both her and melted water.

Not even able to formulate a coherent sentence anymore, Hermione gave in to the sensations he inflicted upon her.  
  
His tongue gently caressed her skin, bringing the cool and hot feeling down to her outer lips. The liquid continued to flow, supported by the wriggling of her restrained body. When the melted ice reached her clit and Draco's tongue followed suit, she almost lost it. The handsome blond must have noticed that and stopped his ministrations. "Not yet, Princess. I'm not finished with you."

Her eyes opened, meeting his, but before she could beg, _plead_ for more - his mouth was on hers. A firework of hot and cold assaulted her mouth; her hands clenched into his hair as she brought him deeper, needing the feel of him against her.  
  
Chants of words circling her head. _More. Need more._  
  
She slowly drifted one hand down his back, feeling the warmth of his skin and the sweat building as it met his trousers.  
  
"Off," she commanded, her eyes appearing less than innocent.  
  
"You're awfully demanding," he smirked. Moving on to his knees, he removed his belt slowly as if teasing her. "How do the others put up with it."  
  
Her eyes were fixed on his movements, waiting expectantly for him to reveal himself. "They just do," she replied, not even thinking as she did.  
  
"I'm not someone who plays by the rules, Granger." His hand removing his belt as he threw it to the floor. "I make my own."  
  
Hermione shifted to her elbows, her stomach knotted in need and want; her centre exposed and desperate for his touch. "Why do you think I came to find you, Malfoy."

"Maybe because I'm the last real challenge for you?"

She groaned in anticipation when he hooked the fingers under the waistband of his boxers. With a decisive tug, he was stark naked in front of her. Hermione liked what she saw. Every delicious inch. Every wiry dark blond curl. Every vein on his stiff member. Draco Malfoy was a _gorgeous_ sight to behold.

To stop herself from salivating, she commented, drily (even if she was anything but dry), "I can admit when I'm wrong. It expanded - a bit." Her cool facade was gone when Draco lowered himself on his elbows, covering her body with his.

Hermione felt his teeth graze her shoulder, his palm spreading up her side as his fingers grasped at the bra still clinging to her body. If he wanted it removing, he hadn't vocalised this. His fingers moved over her hardened nipples, and with the sensation of his teeth on her collarbone, she was surprised she hadn’t turned to mush.  
  
Moving her thighs around his hips, hoping for more contact, she heard him lightly snigger.  
  
"You can have me if you want me - you just have to say the magic word."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes softly. " _Engorgio_ ?" she teased, and his teeth sunk into the top of her breast, causing her to gasp before moaning.  
  
"Naughty," Draco groaned, rolling his hips against her as she felt his hard length stroke against her soaked lips.  
  
His fingers lifting under her bra, feeling her skin for a moment before pushing it up over her chest. Before her breasts could springfree, his mouth took her peak in his teeth.  
  
"Magic word," Draco demanded lightly, her bra tossed with his belt.  
  
"Please?" Hermione moaned, writhing underneath him.

"Almost, but not quite. Try again, Princess."  
  
Hermione had enough. She wanted him, and she wanted him _now_ .  Arching her back, she pressed her hardened peaks into the hard planes of his chest, only to raise her head afterwards, catching his earlobe between her teeth. "Please, -Draco-."  
  
They way his given name rolled from her lips, her hot cavern urging him on to discover its moist inner darkness, caused Draco to groan unabashed in his passion.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
He grabbed her bum and pulled her even closer against him. One, powerful snap of his hips, and they were joined. Both moaned, the heat between them hot enough to melt anything but them.

Draco smirked, capturing her lips as he stilled inside of her. The warmth, the wet slick of her heat was more than he had been prepared for. If he moved, he wouldn't be slow; he'd be fast like a bull out of a field. He'd want to pound her into the bed: he'd want her to be screaming his name.  
  
But, he couldn't.  
  
He wanted her to enjoy this as much as she did in his daydreams. Slowly, he moved his hips, leaving only the tip in as a soft whimper fell from her lips. He groaned as he filled her once more, easing his hips forward and backward.  
  
He felt a buzz in his bones; a ribbon sprung from him to her, beginning to thread between them - tying them together _forever_ .  
  
She was glorious, beautiful, exquisite. His lips moving down her neck, his fingers sliding up into her hair as he tugged lightly as he began to build pace. His teeth ran over a vein on her neck, feeling her blood running below his sensual kisses as her moans filled his ears. Her nails leaving maps of red across his back when she attempted to gain control, to grip for support.  
  
"Dra - Draco," she begged as he lifted her hips, hitting a spot that felt just as mind-awakening for him as it did for the witch in his arms.  
  
His eyes caught hers, a shared lustful dance as they both silently begged the other for more.  
Her lips connecting with his, their minds screaming for more. His hand snaked up the side of her stomach, feeling her goosebumps as the knot in his stomach tightened - wanting _more_ .  
  
As his hips began to pound against her, the sound of skin meeting skin filling the room dancing with her moans and his low grunts. His entire being, his mind, his body, _his whole world,_ only consisted of her and the way she made him feel.  
  
_Burning. Desire. Lust._  
  
His final control snapped when Hermione placed her feet on his lower back, the tips of her toes tickling his behind. With a low moan that made him almost come alone, she pushed him deeper into her.  
  
"I can't hold-, I have to... Merlin, _Hermione_!" Three, maybe four powerful thrusts, and Draco spilt his seed into her. Enraptured, he kept on easing himself in and out of her, wanting to see the moment she lost herself in the peak of ecstasy.

It didn't take long, but all the same his hand slid between them and teased her wetness. Something he wanted to relish in, her eyes clenched shut, and he watched in awe as her mouth contorted mid moan and scream.  
  
He didn't notice her nails embedded into his arms. He was more focused on how stiff she went as her body came over in eruptions of pleasure and as the sound of her delight filled the room, Draco was sure he could feel the fireworks that were currently firing through her.  
  
Not wanting this to end, he slowly slid over to the side of her,  continuing to tease her as her eyes opened and he drowned in golden brown. Hermione's eyes were glorious. They were like a sunset swirled with the best chocolate, and he never wanted them to return to normal. He felt her hand brush over his, easing him off her trembling body, and he caught a glimpse of her shaking frame.  
  
All caused by him.

"That was.." she started.  
  
"Glorious? Magnificent? Because it certainly felt like that to me." He played with a sweaty brown curl he once thought so ugly and didn't want to let go now.  
  
"I wanted to say 'hot'...but the other words work, too." Hermione quipped once she stopped seeing stars and could focus on the one living constellation next to her.  
  
His answering smirk rekindled the desire in her loins. "Still hot, _you say_ ? I could do something about that."  
  
Hermione laughed, her hands rolling him on his back. Straddling him, their combined juices trailing over his legs, she plopped a new ice cube into her mouth.  
  
"What-" Draco hissed when her cool lips engulfed his sensitive length. Hermione, on the other side, enjoyed the effect she had on him, his cock already stiffening again.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, his head sinking back to the pillow.  
  
This was going to be one long, _hot_ summer.

* * *

**xox**

 

 


	2. Rub' a Dub' Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank, a bath, a realisation - a very interesting Tuesday for Draco and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After receiving so many positive responses, we decided to continue our collaboration. This time, we co-wrote in a private chat, back and forth without a real concept or goal (except having them doing you-know-what).
> 
> We hope you still like it!

 

 

* * *

 

Draco opened the door after the insistent knocking didn’t stop. He had hoped to ignore it, about to enjoy a long, hot shower after a hard round of Quidditch practice in the pouring rain.

 

What, or rather who, appeared behind his bedroom door made him forget every aching muscle.

 

“Nott or Zabini?”

 

Hermione Granger was a vision. A very wet, _very angry_ vision. Draco’s gaze was captivated by the way her heavy brown curls lay on her shoulders, water dripping from them. The white blouse she wore must also have been doused in liquid, for it cling to the perfect round of her breasts. The fabric transparent, it showed the outlines of her bra and even two taut nipples he wanted to touch.

 

“Now, was it Blaise _or Theo_ who thought it funny to install a bucket full of icy water above the door to our dorm?”

 

"Whoever decided to do this... _masterplan_ ," Draco said, staring at the curves of her hips that the fabric was clinging to, the drips of water falling down her chest and disappearing between her breasts, "I need to send them a thank you."  
  
Hermione groaned, clicking her fingers to bring his attention back up. "I am wet.”

 

"Saves me from having to do too much," Draco smirked, placing his hand lightly on her soaked hip. "Although, I do usually like the game we usually play."

 

"You mean the game where we pretend to throw insults at each other while half the school is watching?" she asked, sarcastically, but secretly excited by the way his fingers curled around her hipbones.  
  
"I mean the game where I do _this_ to get you wet." With an expert move, he scooped the brunette witch into a passionate kiss. She groaned when his lips slanted over hers, and slowly, but not covertly, his arms travelled around her waist and grabbed her bum. Squeezing it, he elicited a moan from her, and one from him in turn when she rubbed her wet body against his growing erection. It was as though she knew what he was doing to her. Her delightful body so close to his, the faint smell of her perfume that the water hadn't washed away - it infected him; it made him whole.  
  
Draco swiped his tongue over her lips, asking for entry, and, when she complied, their mouths did a dance they had perfected from the onset. His body lit up for her, and even something simple as a passionate kiss woke him like he had never been woken before.  
  
"I'm _we_ t," Hermione insisted, breaking their lips as he stared into the eyes of someone who wanted this as much as he did. "Like, _dripping_ wet."  
  
"And I've barely got started," Draco said, wiggling his brows.  
  
Her hand swatted his shoulder, her lips brushing against his as though she aimed to tease. "I mean, wet in an _'uncomfortable'_ manner."  
  
He smirked, but replied, "Well, _we can't_ have that."  
  
"What about a long, hot bath?" Hermione suggested, her eyes innocently wide and one hand trailing the snake at the front of his Quidditch shirt. Of course, she didn't really pet the snake (though she wanted to do exactly that) but the firm body beneath it. He smelled delicious to her: fresh grass, his cologne, and a very prominent undertone of a man who had sweated while speeding through the sky in search of the snitch. This scent, his presence, the heat he emanated - it was enough to switch off the logical, rational part of her brain which insistently told her how much of a bad idea it was to continue sleeping with Draco Malfoy, to repeat what had started on a too hot Monday.  
  
"If the lady insists, I won't comply. I'm _much_ too dirty anyway."  
  
With one swoop, he took her in his arms, lifting her from the ground as he led her through to the bathroom adjacent to his room.  
  
Dreams were made of these events. The gorgeous witch in his arms, and the prospect of water glistening over her skin in front of his eyes - his thoughts were focused on only these things while she charmed the bath, the steam filling the room. He felt his sense heighten at the smells getting caught up in them.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hm?" he said, pulling himself to the moment, her finger teasing his pulse point on his neck.  
  
"Put me down," Hermione teased. "So we can ' _get down_ '."  
  
"Anytime, Princess." He carefully let her feet touch the floor, but left his hands on her waist when she turned around.  
  
Casually, she bent over the edge of the generous tub, as if controlling the water's temperature. He knew she didn't need to do that because she had charmed it, after all, but the naughty witch offered him her backside. An opportunity he wouldn't let pass. His hands wandered from her waist, over the crack of her arse, causing her to inhale sharply. Then, they dived beneath her skirt, and danced over the seam of her underwear. Draco followed the soaked material along her legs and came to rest on the soft flesh of her thighs at the front. She sighed, and, still bracing herself on the tub, arched her back. A little pull, and Draco had her flush against him.  
  
"You, are so naughty, Granger," he whispered darkly into her ear, his teeth nibbling her lobe as she gasped.  
  
Draco swept the pad of his thumb over her sensitive area and the sweet hiss that came from her mouth was making him struggle to pace himself. The reflection of her parted mouth, the breasts that were so in reach, hanging so close to the water’s edge.  
  
"Hold me," she said quietly, his hand moving as instructed to hold her hip against him as the other moved to her thigh.  
  
He wasn't sure what she was about to do, but he couldn't hold his excitement in as her hands rose to unbutton her shirt. The room was so silent, the water unmoving as it braced for contact and the sound of her buttons unpopping was all that could be heard.  
  
His mouth was so close to her neck, wanting to press open mouthed kisses across her exposed skin, and as the last button was released, her head turned to meet his eyes.  
  
The two straightened up as though they had done this before, her fingers peeling the fabric from her skin slowly as it moved down her arms. Draco could only swallow as he realised, with delight, her bra-less figure in front of him. He couldn't resist. Neither her, nor her breast. He cupped them in his hands, as if testing their weight. How could something so firm be so soft? How could the feeling of her nipples hardening under his fingertips, now from arousal and not from cold, make him feel so damn powerful and vulnerable at the same time?  
  
"My skirt. It has to go, too," she whispered.  
  
"My pleasure." Still standing behind her, he opened the skirt, and, along with her knickers, shimmied it down her legs. Draco admired her now entirely naked form. He wanted to keep this picture in his mind forever: Hermione, flushed from the warmth, her brown eyes sparkling at him as she turned her head, an almost angelic smile on her lips. Almost being the key word.  
  
"You're such a gentleman. But you won't let me have this bath alone, will you?" Swinging fort one leg, then the other over the edge, she lowered herself into the water. The sound she made when she leaned back, surrounded by warmth, did unearthly things to him.  
  
Her gaze fixed on the prominent bulge at the front of his trousers. Only now Draco realised he was still fully clothed, except for shoes and socks.He could have easily discarded them and thrown himself in; he could have easily slid into the bath and discarded them after.  
  
He did neither.  
  
The sound of rain hammering against the small window made his thoughts turn to ones of her writhing around in long grass with droplets over her - just like she had right now.  
  
"Draco," Hermione urged sweetly.  
  
His smirk grew, his hands moving to his bulge as he ran a hand over it allowing himself a second as her gasp flooded the room. As slowly as he could allow himself to be, he undid the button of his Quidditch trousers, sliding the zip down as he exposed himself. Her eyes had clearly not expected it, and Draco couldn't help but smile. The widened eyes at the fact he was ready for her; wanting her.  
  
Slowly walking over to her, her eyes unsure where to focus on, he lifted his leg, placing it in the hot water as the other followed. Draco moved her wet legs over his dry hips, finding her lips with his mouth and settling her on his lap.  
  
The feel of his lips against hers alone, roaming, searching, finding, sent Hermione turned an incoherent mass of need. But his hard cock, eager and ready, against her nether lips, tightened the expectant coil in her belly.  
  
Both breathless, they interrupted their kiss and rested their foreheads against each other.  
Though, Hermione couldn't help but rock her hips slightly. He felt so damn good.  
  
"Stop," he commanded, stilling her movements with a firm grip on her hips. "I don't want to come yet."  
  
"Oh, you're telling me the Slytherin Prince slash Sex God is about to come without...thrusting the Quaffle through the loop?"  
  
He didn't want to smile. _No_ , he really didn't. But he couldn't help it. He could have quieted her with a quip of his own; instead, he ran his finger between her legs and groaned at how wet she was. Even with the water surrounding them, he knew that the slick feel against his fingers was all for him, and had nothing to do with the magical filled tub.  
  
Hermione's head went back against the porcelain, her cheeks flushing as he teased and rubbed against a spot with his second finger. All words, quips, and insults had fallen from her mind - he didn't need to be a legilimens to know that.  
  
Draco watched in utter fascination as he brought her closer to an undoing. Wanting to see her eyes sparkle and change, he wanted to hear her hammering heart against him and he wanted her hot breath against his ear. Waiting was not an option, so he moved his hand and slowly filled her without giving her a second to miss his touch.

  
Hermione felt the change, felt how his skilful fingers were replaced by his cock. This was perfection. Here, in the tub, with his persistent gaze taking in her every move, his dick sliding into her heated core. When he was sheathed fully in her, she tilted her pelvis just a fraction. The effect was instantaneous: Draco groaned, a primal noise that had nothing to do with his usual, aristocratic drawl or the perfectly mannered pureblood he was raised to be. Now he was stripped down to himself, all barriers down. She loved this moment.  
  
This all flashed through her thoughts in a span of two or three seconds, before he began to move inside her. Painfully slow, he pulled himself back, only to enter her all over again. The water around them followed his rhythm, flowing back and forth.  
  
Her soft moans and sighs were music in Draco's ears, and he felt drawn to her like a siren calling forth an unsuspecting sailor. Draco was lost, drowning in her and all she was - but he wanted no one to save him. His heart beat for her, his body screamed for more of her skin against his and his mind could only see her. Draco grasped her thighs with his fingers, pressing harder against her flesh, and her fingers did the same on his back. They were communicating their need through their motions and as he built a speed, he was sure he was going to come undone.  
  
This witch, this devil of a woman had ruined him in all the right ways. He lost the stamina he had once been proud of and the ability to shag for hours. With her, time didn't exist, he just wanted her to call his name; he wanted the feel of her coming apart around him.  
  
"Draco," she gasped as he lifted her slightly, the water splashing around them. It was like she heard his thoughts and called out for him. Her eyes opened, flashing lust around him and he almost lost his breath, movements, _and goal._

 

He knew she was close, so close that her walls already started to flutter around his length. In a last attempt to save his male pride, he lowered his head and traced her neck with kisses. The combination of his now irregular thrusting from below together with the gentle nips on the skin were an irresistible calling for Hermione, and so she nearly came when he suckled on a particular sensitive spot he had discovered some days ago.Yet, she fought against it, not wanting it to end. That was, until he murmured into her ear, "Come, Hermione. Come for me so I can follow." Those words caused reality to break.

She wanted to throw her head back as she gave in to the sensations he made her experience. But then, their eyes locked, and she lost herself in the depth of his silver pools.

He felt her eyes latch onto his and it was as if a thousand things were spoken without no words being used. What had started as simple fucking behind everyone's back, had clearly become something more and it thrilled and frightened him all at once.  
  
Draco's length twitched inside of her, causing a scream - that he wished he could save to play whenever he felt low - to come past her lips and shatter the moment between them. He thrust harder, deeper, faster as he tried to prolong the earth-splitting orgasm she was currently experiencing. His focus was completely on her. His fingers grasped at her hips as he swirled his hips once, and he felt it snap. He felt the wall that he had built to make sure that she came first crumbling, and his teeth latched onto her shoulder harder than he ever wanted to.  
  
The bathroom must have quaked, trembled in the combined galore of pleasure they both experienced. The water from the tub fell from the basin, crashing to the floor just as their minds were, and the rain pelted against the window harsher than before - a metaphor for how his hips were currently slamming into hers.  
  
He slowed. Her scream dulled to a moan, but even in the hot water, they both shook, almost like a tremble, although he knew neither were cold.  
  
The horrid Quidditch practise was long gone from his thoughts, the rain that had drenched his blond locks was forgotten,  and this, _her_ \- it was all he would ever remember about this Tuesday: Hermione Granger, wet in all the ways possible for him, beneath him with her nails in him as if he was hers. Draco suspected that the reason for his smile as he slowed to a near stop wasn't because of the release, but something far more alien to him. Alien because he had never felt like that with a witch. Yes, he had bedded a lot of them: pretty, witty, big boobs. But the tingle in his heart when Hermione smiled back was entirely new.

And it felt so right that he wanted to explore whatever it was between them. The kiss that followed then was as deep as while their coupling, but sweet, gentle, and...hopeful.

* * *

  
The next morning, Theo and Blaise waited for Draco at the Slytherin table, both grinning like school boys and not like the adults they were.  
  
"How was your evening, Draco?" laughed Blaise. "Cold, wet, and nasty?"

"No, yes, and no," the blond answered the questions in the precise order.  
  
"What? Didn't you get showered by our little surprise?" Theo was baffled. Their prank had been so perfectly planned, after all.  
  
"It was _Hermione_ who stood dripping wet in front of our dorm. But your cold shower led me to a very hot bath with her." Draco smirked at the flabbergasted expression on his fellow Slytherin's faces. The could drool all their wanted.

That witch was his.

 


End file.
